


The Princess and the Chat

by JadeJem



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Marichat?, Marinette is an oblivious nugget, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, This might leave you shook, adrien has a crush, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeJem/pseuds/JadeJem
Summary: In which Adrien's Miraculous quite literally malfunctions and makes things a whole lot more interesting.





	The Princess and the Chat

**Author's Note:**

> *WARNING*  
> I have rated this PG-13 because it deals with very slight sin (nothing crazy). This was way too much fun to write.
> 
> Adrien and Marinette are in their senior year of high school (18-years-old).
> 
> Enjoy. ;)

Adrien woke up that morning feline rather strange.

He had stretched his limbs and attempted to sit up. Key word being  _attempted_. He had a major break-down/freak-out when he realized he wasn't human, but instead a cat. A black cat, to be more specific. The first question was:  _'I wonder if I can get a free grooming from the vet's...?'_  The second was:  _'WHAT THE HOLY HELL HAPPENED TO ME?!'_

 _'Fantastic,'_ he thought sarcastically, rolling over and jumping down from his bed. On the bright side, he now has the free time and opportunity to explore Paris until he turns back to normal.  _If_  he turns back to normal...

_I mean, this has to be a Miraculous malfunction... right?_

 

**Three Months Later**

 

Adrien jumps down from the comfortable pink chaise and stretches his limbs warily. His owner of three months is still asleep, and he chuckles to himself before scampering over to wake her up.

It has been three months since the blonde model had woken up a cat and was taken in by none other than one of his classmates, Marinette. Over time, he learned  _many_  things.

First: Marinette is Ladybug. It had come as a shock to him, but he had quickly warmed up to the idea. The only problem is that Ladybug no longer has a crime-fighting partner.

Second: He found himself, a cat, falling in love with Marinette. Even before he watched her transform into Ladybug before his eyes, Adrien had fallen in love with his owner's antics.

Third: His ring had disappeared without leaving any clue behind as to where it could be, Plagg going with it.

Adrien pounces up onto Marinette's mattress and crawls up to her. Her light snores are cut off when Adrien begins licking her cheek and nose. Adrien so desires to be human again, just so he can kiss her properly. Giving kisses as a cat is a difficult task.

Marinette giggles in a tired manner. "Kitty, stop it!" She had named Adrien 'Kitty,' which he, of course, absolutely  _adored._

The licking (AKA kissing) continues, and Marinette pops one cerulean eye open and peers at the cat. She sits up and cradles Adrien in her arms, petting him lightly on the back. "Morning, Kitty. How'd you sleep last night?"

Adrien blushes at the close proximity between himself and her chest and purrs in response, his desire to be human again stronger than ever. He just wants to grab Marinette's face and—

Marinette kisses Adrien the cat's forehead lightly, and Adrien's thoughts abruptly cut off as a dark red blush spreads across his cheeks under his black fur. Unknowing of her cat's secret, Marinette glances at her clock before yelping, "AH! I'm going to be late!"

She gently places Adrien back down on her bed before scrambling over to her dresser. She pulls off her shirt and Adrien shields his eyes after that. He'll admit: he's seen her unclothed a few times before, and she is absolutely  _stunning_.

The shower turns on, and Adrien sees the fleeting image of Marinette's bare body as she runs around the room, gathering her clothes for the day, certain things bouncing around more than others. Adrien's little friend pops up out of nowhere, and he does his best to try and rip his gaze from the poor, unsuspecting girl. If anything, he tries to calm himself down before hiding his small face again.

After a couple of minutes, Marinette races out of the bathroom in all of her dripping wet glory. "How did I forget a towel?" she mumbles to herself, grabbing the towel she had left on her dresser and drying herself off.

The bluenette gets dressed before his eyes, and Adrien decides to try and be as helpful as pawsible. He pads over to Marinette's school bag and picks it up with his mouth. He tugs at it, and it slides across the floor with him. Adrien continues to pull the bag over to Mari.

Said girl looks down and smiles warmly at the small black cat's attempts. She bends down and scratches him under the chin. "Aw, you're just so sweet, Kitty. Let me take that off your paws." Marinette giggles at her pun before the smile abruptly drops off her face.

 _Chat_...

Tears well up in her eyes, and one slips down her cheek. Adrien looks up at his Lady, worry coloring his features, and instantly tries to comfort her by rubbing his head against her leg.

Marinette plops down on her bed, cupping her hands over her mouth and lets a sob escape. More tears spill down her cheeks as her sobs continue. "I-I m-miss him," she full-on sobs, all thoughts about school gone. "I n-never got t-to tell him that I-I l-love him!"

When Adrien had disappeared, so had Chat. Naturally, Marinette had connected the dots and felt double the loss.

Adrien's eyes widen. "Y-you love me?" The words are somehow out of his mouth before Adrien can stop them.

Marinette's head snaps up to meet the green eyes of her kitten. "Kitty? Did you just...  _talk?_ " Adrien has no answer, for he is as surprised as she. He has tried countless times, but hasn't been able to let an audible sound out of his mouth before other than a simple 'meow.'

"Did I?" Adrien's eyes widen further. "Oh my god, I can talk!"

Marinette lets out a small shriek and scrambles up her bedsheets, her back hitting the wall. "You can talk!"

Adrien jumps up onto Marinette's bed and scampers towards her. "Wait! Mari, don't be afraid. It's me!" Adrien states excitedly, coming closer as Marinette tries to get further.

"My cat can talk, my  _cat can talk!"_  Marinette repeats, shock coursing through her panicked words as she continually attempts to put some distance between herself and her talking kitten.

"Mari. Calm down. You know me. Focus on my voice. I think I need you to believe it's me!"

Marinette scrutinizes the kitten. "Alright... I mean, of course I know you! You're my kitten!"

Adrien smiles dreamily. "Yes, I am your kitten." The thought makes him giddy but he quickly gets back on task. "But I was also a good friend of yours and your partner. Come on, you know this, my Lady."

The thought hits her like a wrecking ball, and Marinette topples off her bed with a shriek. "Adrien?!"

A green light fills the room with its bright essence. The light nearly blinds Marinette, and she shields her eyes. Just as quickly as it had come, it's gone.

Adrien opens his eyes and blinks a couple of times. He looks down at his hands and clenches and unclenches them. He wiggles his toes. A slow smile spreads across his face, and he fist-pumps. "Yes! You did it, Princess!" He turns to see Marinette staring at him with eyes as wide as saucers.

The bluenette blinks multiple times and even pinches herself. Adrien still sits there grinning at her. Finally, tears spill down her cheeks, and she lunges at her love and partner.

"Minou!" she cries, her and Adrien tumbling to the ground. Mari sits on top of him, kissing his face over and over again in different places. "It's really you!"

Tears prick Adrien's eyes as well and his heart swells. "Yeah, it's really me."

Suddenly, Marinette slaps him across the cheek. "I can't believe you've seen me naked! I even took you into the bath with me a couple of times!"

Adrien blushes and chuckles nervously. "I couldn't talk, and even if I could've, I wouldn't have been complaining."

"Adrien Agreste!" Marinette begins scolding him about a woman's privacy, and Adrien continues to laugh as she slaps him on the chest every other sentence.

"I love you," Adrien blurts out of the blue, cutting Marinette off in the middle of her lecture.

Marinette, still being on top of him, smiles and leans down so their noses touch. "I love you too, Kitty."

And so, the tale of the Princess and the Chat ends with a passionate kiss and maybe  _a few other unmentioned things_  (nudge nudge) that make Marinette's parents interrogate Marinette later on. 

 

**The End.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pfft bet you weren't expecting this. XD So... it was sort of a crack, but still lmao.
> 
> Leaving kudos encourages me to work faster. :)
> 
> Xoxo, J.


End file.
